


Poor Beth

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [7]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cheating, Doctor Harry, Harry has a wife, M/M, Painter Louis Tomlinson, Smut, Top Harry, farsi, poor beth, بث بدبخت, بث بیچاره
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: غزاله
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 6





	Poor Beth

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: غزاله

> **-Louis Bottom**

هری کمی سرش رو خم کرد که بتونه از چارچوب در رد شه و بعد با دیدن تابلوهایی که روی دیوارهای خاکستری آویزون بودن، چشمهاش برق زد.

به سمت یکی از تابلوها رفت و با لبخند پررنگی چشمهای سبز رنگش رو روش چرخوند.

این تابلو رو یادش بود. بث خیلی روش کار کرده بود و خیلی دوستش داشت. اون تابلو که رنگهای مختلف و شاد توش کار گرفته شده بود و هری معتقد بود خیلی به شخصیت خود بث شباهت داره.

کمی سرش رو روی شونهاش کج کرد، چشمهاش رو ریز کرد و با لبخند کوچیکی انگشتهای شست و اشارهاش رو به گوشه لبهاش کشید.

"پس بالاخره اومدی."

صدای ظریف، دوست داشتنی و زیبایی تو گوشش پیچید و باعث شد هری همون طور که دست به سینه میشه روی پاشنه پاش به سمت زن بچرخه.

با دیدن بث توی اون پیراهن بلند سورمهای رنگ و موهای مواجی که یکطرفه روی شونهاش ریخته بودن، لبخندش رو پررنگتر کرد و ابرویی بالا انداخت.

"بانوی زیبای من."

بث خندید و دندونهای سفیدش رو به نمایش گذاشت. قدمی به سمت هری برداشت. هری دست راست بث رو بین انگشتهای کشیدهاش گرفت و دستش رو بالا برد.

بث بدون اینکه لبخندش رو کمرنگ کنه یک دور چرخید و بعد هری اون رو توی آغوشش کشید.

"اینجا خیلی قشنگه. فضای خوب و دلنشینی داره."

بث نفس عمیقی کشید و با لبخند سری تکون داد. دستش رو روی گونه هری گذاشت و بوسه نرمی رو لبهای اون کاشت.

"بیا بقیه قسمتها رو هم نشونت بدم. بیشتر عاشقش میشی."

بث بعد از اینکه از هری کمی فاصله گرفت و انگشتهاشون رو بهم قفل کرد، گفت و بعد قدمهاش رو همراه مرد کنارش توی راهرو برداشت.

"همکارت کجاست؟ اسمش چی بود؟ لویی؟"

هری بدون اینکه نگاهش رو از تابلوهای دلانگیز بگیره، پرسید و بث لبهای قرمزش رو بهم فشار داد.

"آره اسمش لویی بود. یک کاری براش پیش اومد مجبور شد بره ولی بهم قول داد دفعه دیگه که تو اینجا میای، حضور داشته باشه."

هری سر تکون داد و با دیدن تابلویی درست روبهروش قدمهاش آهسته تر شدن و در آخر ایستاد.

بث با دنبال کردن نگاه هری و رسیدن به اون تابلو فشار آرومی به دست هری وارد کرد و لبخند آرومی زد.

"قشنگه مگه نه؟ استعداد لویی فوقالعادهست. حتی از من هم بهتره."

دستش رو از دست هری بیرون کشید و قدم دیگهای به سمت اون تابلو برداشت.

"ترکیب رنگها رو ببین. جوری که کنار هم قرار گرفتن و به زیبایی این تابلو رو ساختن. اون عالیه... درست نمیگم هری؟ هری؟"

هری بی حواس پلکی زد و نگاهش رو از تابلو به بث داد. وقتی نگاه منتظر و ابروی بالا رفتهاش رو دید لبخند گیجی زد و آروم سر تکون داد.

"آ. آره. درسته."

بث دوباره لبخند زد و هری باز هم نگاهش رو قفل اون تابلو کرد. به این فکر کرد که چقدر اون تابلو روی دیوار سفید و خالی مطبش قراره چقدر جلوه کنه و زیباتر به نظر بیاد.

"من این تابلو رو برای مطب میخوام."

بدون اینکه بیشتر فکر کنه، گفت و نگاه درخشان بث که روش چرخید فهمید اصلا اشتباه نکرده.

-

"خدای من لویی! نمی دونی هری چطور شیفته تابلوت شده بود."

لویی به بث که داشت برای بار چندم این قضیه رو تعریف میکرد خندید و فنجون چاییش رو پایین آورد. انگشتهای دست آزادش رو روی رون پاش کشید و به بث خیره شد.

"اگه میخوای دوباره برا اینکه تابلو رو بدون اجازه من بهش فروختی، معذرت خواهی کنی بلند میشم میرم. واقعا میگم بث."

بث آروم خندید و موهاش رو از صورتش کنار زد.فنجونش رو روی میز گذاشت و چشمکی به لویی زد.

"نه لویی دیگه نمیگم. تازه پیدات کردم قرار نیست بذارم به این راحتیها بری."

لویی خجالتزده خندید و چشمهاش به جای خالی تابلویی خورد که لویی به شخصه عاشقش بود.

لبخند محوی زد و کمی خم شد تا از روی میز آبنبات موردعلاقهاش رو برداره. و ثانیه بعد لویی با صورتی جمع شده دستش رو روی گونهاش گذاشت و بعد از آخ بلندی که گفت، خودش رو لعنت کرد که بی حواس آبنبات رو با دندونش خرد کرده.

"چیشد لویی؟"

بث با نگرانی پرسید و لویی فنجون نیمه پرش رو روی میز برگردوند. روی پاهاش خم شد و دستش رو محکم روی گونهاش فشار داد.

"دندونم... دندون لعنتیم خراب بود و من... آخ..."

بث با نگرانی صورتش رو جمع کرد و سریع بلند شد تا به سمت کیفش بره. مسکنی بیرون آورد و بعد از اینکه لیوانی رو آب کرد به سمت لویی برگشت.

"بیا لویی... این رو بخور دردش رو آروم میکنه."

لویی بدون اینکه سرش رو بالا بیاره دست آزادش رو به طرف بث گرفت و بث فورا قرص رو کف دستش گذاشت. بعد از اینکه لویی قرص رو تو دهنش گذاشت لیوان آب هم به دستش داد و لویی یک نفس اون رو سر کشید.

بث دستهاش رو روی شونههای مرد کن به وضوح داشت درد زیادی رو تحمل میکرد، گذاشت و اون رو کمی به عقب هدایت مرد تا تکیه بده.

"یکم دیگه اثر میکنه. نگران نباش."

لویی با درد سر تکون داد و چند دقیقه بعد همونطور که بث گفته بود دردش کم کم آروم شد.

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و شقیقههاش رو با انگشتهای شستش به آهستگی ماساژ داد. درد زیاد دندونش باعث شد سرش کمی درد بگیره.

"خدا لعنتش کنه. اصلا یادم نبود که دندونم خرابه."

غر زد و بث سرش رو از تو گوشیش بیرون آورد تا بهش نگاه کنه.  
"یادته گفته بودم همسرم دندون پزشکه؟ خب فکر کنم قراره به دردت بخوره چون برات از هری یه وقت اضطراری گرفتم که بری پیشش. فردا صبح منتظرته. میتونی تا اون موقع تحمل کنی؟"

لویی لبخندی به مهربونی بث زد و یکبار به معنای تایید پلک زد.

"ازت ممنونم بث. اگه یک دونه دیگه از اون قرصها بهم بدی تا صبح میتونم دووم بیارم."

بث در جواب کوتاه خندید و بلند شد تا بسته قرص رو برای لویی بیاره و لویی نفس عمیقی کشید.

قرار بود برای اولین بار همسر بث رو ملاقات کنه و اون هم قرار نبود توی گالری باشه. قرار بود با یک دندون خراب سراغش بره و این اصلا به مزاجش خوش نیومد.

شاید باید یک دستهگل یا یک بسته شکلات براش میبرد؟ اصلا چی باید میپوشید؟ و افکارش با اومدن بث و بسته آلومینیمی ای که تو دستش قرار گفت پاره شد و لویی لبخندی به بث زد.

امیدوار بود این درد طاقتفرسا تا صبح زندهاش بذاره. کمی بعد بث به زور لویی رو که میخواست بمونه راهی خونه کرد و لویی به اجبار به خونه کوچیک اما شیکش برگشت.

خونهای که دیوارهاش پر از تابلوهای کوچیک و بزرگ بودن که نقاشهاشون علاوه بر خود لویی شامل چندتا از دوستهای صمیمیش مثل بث هم میشدن.

رنگ دیوارها یاسی بود و یک دست کاناپه گلبهی رنگ تو پذیرایی قرار داشت. پرده بنفش رنگی پنجره بزرگ خونه رو پوشونده بود و نورهای مخفی سفید رنگی که تو تزئینات سقف به کار برده شده بودن به آرامش و زیبایی خونه اضافه میکردن.

با آه کوچیکی در خونه رو پشت سرش بست و مستقیم به آشپزخونه رفت. لیوان آبی از آبسردکن یخچال پر کرد و یکی دیگه از قرص های مسکن بث رو خورد.

بعد به اتاقش رفت و بعد از عوض کردن لباسهای بیرونش با یک پیژامه مشکی رنگ خودش رو روی تخت انداخت. زیر پتوی نسبتا ضخیم اما سبکش جمع شد و زیاد طول نکشید که بخاطر تاثیر مسکن خوابش برد.

-

لویی کلافه و با چشمهایی نیمهباز دنبال گوشیای که هیچ ایدهای نداشت دیشب کجا گذاشته، میگشت.

دستش رو زیر ملافه ها میکشید و در آخر اون رو زیر بالش اضافهای که معمولا بغل میکرد تا خوابش ببره، پیدا کرد.

زنگ مسخره و رو اعصابش رو قطع کرد و سرش رو به بالشش کوبید. اگه وقت دکتر نداشت بیشتر میخوابید ولی باید بلند میشد.

آه کوچیکی کشید و روی تخت نشست. موهاش رو با دست بهم ریختهتر کرد و به سرویس بهداشتی رفت. بعد از انجام کارش با دقت مسواک زد و به آشپزخونه رفت.

هیچ علاقهای نداشت با اون دندون خراب چیزی بخوره و دوباره دردش شروع بشه. هرچند که از وقتی چشمهاش رو باز کرده بود درد داشت کم کم نشونههاش رو نشون میداد و لویی مجبور شد برای جلوگیری ازش یک مسکن دیگه هم بخوره.

اصلا هم اون معده بدبختی که از دیشب خالی بود و الان به جای مسکن به غذا نیاز داشت، براش مهم نبود. فعلا دندونش براش اهمیت بیشتری داشت.

به اتاقش برگشت و درهای کمد دیواریش رو باز کرد. لب پایینیش رو تو دهنش کشید و با دندون به جون پوست لبش افتاد.

این فقط یک ملاقات با پزشک نبود، یک ملاقات با همسر دوستش هم بود و باید لباس مناسبی براش میپوشید.

بالاخره بعد از یک ربع زیر و رو کردن لباسها یک پیراهن مردونه به رنگ صورتی چرک و شلوار جین مشکی انتخاب کرد.

دکمه اول و دومش رو باز گذاشت و کمی ادکلن به گردنش زد.موهاش رو با دست به سمت بالا حالت داد ولی بخشی ازشون کمی روی پیشونیش برگشتن که خب مهم نبود.

ساعتش رو دور مچش بست و بعد از برداشتن سوییچ و گوشیش از خونه خارج شد. قبل از اینکه راه بیفته نگاهی به آدرسی که بث شب گذشته براش مسیج کرده بود انداخت و بعد به سمت مطب آقای استایلز راه افتاد.

سر راه از یک گل فروشی چند شاخه زنبق که به خوبی تزئین شده بودن گرفت و بعد از چهل و پنج دقیقه به مقصدش رسید.

در مطب رو باز کرد و منشی با دیدنش و گلهای تو دستش ابرویی بالا انداخت.

"بفرمایید؟"

لویی لبخند مودبی زد و جلوی میز منشی ایستاد.

"تاملینسون هستم، امروز ساعت یازده وقت داشتم."

منشی با شنیدن فامیل تاملینسون سرجاش ایستاد و لبخند زد.دستش رو به سمت یکی از کاناپههای سبز رنگ گرفت و با آرامش گفت.

"اوه آقای تاملینسون بله در جریان هستم. بفرمایید بشینید تا مریض بیرون بیاد."

لویی با لبخند برای دختر سر تکون داد و روی کاناپه تک نفره نشست. به ساعت دیواری نگاه کرد. ده دقیقه زود رسیده بود و خب، بث گفته بود که هری خیلی وقت شناس و منظمه.

نفس عمیقی کشید و چشمهاش رو به زنبقهای خوش رنگ دوخت. بعد سرش رو بالا گرفت و نگاهش رو دور مطب چرخوند که با دیدن دیوار سمت چپش و تابلویی که روش بود ابروهاش بالا رفت.

تابلوی خودش بود که روی دیواز آویزون شده بود. بی اراده لبخند زد و لبش رو با زبون خیس کرد. این تابلو روی دیوار سفید مطب جلوه خیلی بیشتری داشت.

"آقای تاملینسون؟ بفرمایید داخل خواهش میکنم."

لویی سری برای تشکر تکون داد و به سمت دری که اونطرف سالن قرار داشت رفت.

تقه کوچیکی به در زد و وقتی صدای بمی اجازه ورودش رو داد دستگیره رو پایین کشید و وارد شد.

لبخندی بهخاطر بوی خوش اقاقیا روی لبهاش نشست و چشمهاش روی مردی با روپوش سفید که پشت میزش نشسته بود و سرش پایین بود افتاد.

موهای قهوهای و لختی داشت که خیلی خوشحالت به یک سمت بالا داده بود و باعث شد لویی بی اراده دستش رو توی موهاش فرو کنه و دوباره اونها رو بالا بفرسته ولی باز هم بخشی ازشون توی پیشونیش ریختن. لویی چشمهاش رو برای موهای بیچارهاش چرخوند.

هیکلش هم زیر اون روپوش سفید خیلی بیشتر به چشم می اومد و معلوم بود که چقدر ورزیده و خوش اندامه.

سرش رو تکون داد تا از افکارش درباره اون مرد بیرون بیاد. گلوش رو صاف کرد تا مرد رو که سرش توی تبلت روی میزش بود و مشغول یادداشت کردن چیزی بود رو متوجه خودش بکنه.

هری پرونده بیمارش رو بست و سرش رو بالا گرفت. لویی با دیدن چهره اون مرد و چشمهای خوشرنگش لحظهای نفسش رو حبس کرد و وقتی هری بهش لبخند زد نفسش رو نامحسوس بیرون فرستاد.

اوکی ولی این دیگه برای لویی زیاد بود. لویی گیای که خیلی وقت بود به خاطر کارهای گالری و نقاشیها مدتها بود از زندگی جنسیش فاصله گرفته بود و الان فقط دیدن این مرد باعث شده بود همه فشارهایی که تا الان تحمل کرده بود یکجا بهش متحمل بشه.

آب دهنش رو قورت داد و وقتی هری ابرویی بالا انداخت و کمی متعجب نگاهش کرد، پلکی زد.

داشت چه غلطی میکرد؟ این فکرهای مسخره چی بود که به سرش زده بود؟ مردی که اونجا نشسته بود و بهش لبخند میزد همسر دوستش بود نه یک طعمه لعنتی برای سکس.

کلافه تو دلش به خودش فحش داد و سعی کرد اضطراب تو لبخندش دیده نشه. چند قدم به جلو برداشت و دسته گل رو دو دستی به طرف هری گرفت.

"سلام. لویی هستم. لویی تاملینسون، همکار و دوست همسرتون بث."

هری فورا از جاش بلند شد و لبخندش رو پررنگ کرد. دسته گل زیبای زنبق رو از دست لویی گرفت و خوشحال جواب داد.

"خیلی خوشبختم که میبینمت لویی. بث خیلی ازت تعریف میکنه. ممنونم بابت گلها خیلی زیبان."

لویی دستش رو تو دست دراز شده هری گذاشت و فشار آرومی به دستش وارد کرد. طوری که دست کوچیکش تو دست بزرگ اون مرد جا گرفته بود باعث میشد بخواد گریه کنه. چه مرگش شده بود؟

"روی یونیت بشین تا من بیام ببینم مشکل تاملینسون چیه."

هری با خنده گفت و دست لویی رو رها کرد تا به یونیتی که گوشه اتاقش بود اشاره کنه.

لویی که تازه یادش افتاده بود دقیقا چرا اونجاست با ترس چشمهاش رو به یونیت دوخت و لبهاش رو روی هم فشار داد.

بعد از بیست و شیش سال بالاخره تسلیم شده بود و پاش به این مکان مزخرف و ترسناک باز شده بود.

آره. لویی اولین بارش بود که به دندون پزشکی میاومد و از صبح درحال تلاش برای انکار ترس و استرسش بود ولی حالا که فقط چند قدم به اون تخت لعنتی فاصله داشت دیگه نمیتونست انکارش کنه.

"مشکلی هست لویی؟"

هری درحالی که دستکشهاش رو میپوشید از لویی که همچنان سرجاش ایستاده بود پرسید و لویی نفس عمیقی کشید.

"اممممم نه... نه چه مشکلی؟"

مصنوعی خندید و هری در جواب بهش لبخند زد.

"خوبه. پس بشین اونجا تا من بیام."

لویی به زور سر تکون داد و آب دهنش رو قورت داد. قدمهای مضطربش رو به اون سمت برداشت و روی یونیت نشست.

هری روی تابوره کنار تخت نشست. دست هاش رو روی شونه ی مرد گذاشت و کمی به عقب هولش داد تا لویی راحت تر بشینه.

و کمی سرش رو خم کرد که دندونهای لویی رو ببینه. بعد آینه با دسته فلزی رو برداشت و جلوی دهن لویی گرفت تا بتونه با دقت بیشتر معاینهاش کنه.

"یکی از دندونهای عقبیت خیلی خرابه لویی. باید عصب کشی بشه."

آینه رو سر جاش برگردوند و لویی هیچ ایدهای نداشت که عصب کشی کوفتی دقیقا چیه ولی اسمش به اندازه کافی ترسناک بود.

هری انبرک رو برداشت و دوباره به سمت لویی برگشت که لویی با دیدن قلاب تیز اون وسیله که شبیه ابزار های شکنجه قرون وسطایی بود بی اراده به مچ هری چنگ زد و اجازه نداد که اون رو به دهنش نزدیک کنه.

هری با تعجب به انگشتهای لویی که دور مچش پیچیده شده بود نگاه کرد و بعد چشمهاش رو روی صورت لویی که به وضوح ترسیده بود قفل کرد.

اصلا هم به این فکر نکرد که چطور ممکنه دست یک مرد اونقدر ظریف و کوچیک باشه... اصلا!

"چیزی شده لویی؟"

لویی آب دهنش رو برای چندمین بار قورت داد و زبونش رو روی لبهای خشک شدهاش کشید.

"ببینم بار اولته میای دندون پزشکی؟"

لویی با مکث سر تکون داد و هری لبخند مهربونی بهش زد.دست آزادش رو روی انگشتهای لویی که هنوز دور مچش بودن، گذاشت و خیلی آهسته بازشون کرد.

"فقط دارم معاینه میکنم و این ترس نداره لویی. من ساعت یازده و نیم بیمار دارم پس نوبت بعدیت رو میزنم برای دو روز دیگه که برای عصب کشی بیای و وبت بیشتری میخواد. اونجا هم نترس چون کاملا دهنت رو بی حس میکنم و بهت قول میدم هیچ دردی نداشته باشی اوکی؟"

لویی چندبار پلک زد و بعد خجالت زده دستش رو از دست هری بیرون کشید. چرا مثل بچهها رفتار کرده بود؟

هری آروم به رفتار کیوت مرد روبهروش خندید و با خودش فکر کرد که اون چقدر چلوندنی میتونه باشه.

بعد از چند دقیقه دیگه که معاینه با دقت هری تموم شد، دستکشهاش رو درآورد و اونها رو توی سطل آشغال انداخت.

نیم نگاهی به لویی انداخت و لبخندی بهش زد قبل از اینکه به سمت میزش بره و روش خم شه تا برگهی کوچیک و سفید رنگی برداره.

"تا دو روز دیگه احتمالا باز هم درد سراغت میاد. برات مسکن و آرامبخش مینویسم که هروقت دردت شروع شد مصرف کنی. سعی کن مایعات زیاد بخوری و غذاهات هم زیاد سفت نباشن. چیزهایی مثل سوپ، نودل یا برنج خیلی خوبن."

لویی که از روی یونیت بلند شده بود سری برای حرفهای هری تکون داد و به سمتش رفت.

هری بعد از اینکه برگه رو پر کرد صاف ایستاد و خواست برگه رو به لویی بده که چشمش به یقه کنار رفته مرد و ترقوه مشخص شدهاش افتاد.

اون استخون لعنتی چرا اینقدر برآمده و زیبا بود؟

"هری؟"

حواسش با صدای نسبتا نازک لویی و لهجهای که موقع صدا زدنش اسمش گرفته بود جمع شد و پلکی زد.

"بله ؟"

لویی کمی نگاهش کرد و بعد به برگه اشاره کوتاهی کرد.

"اون مال منه؟"

هری نگاهی به برگه تو دستش انداخت و بعد لبخند مضطربی زد.یه ترقوه حواسش رو پرت کرده بود؟ اون هم ترقوه یک مرد؟

"آره... آره مال توئه."

برگه رو فورا به سمتش گرفت و لویی با لبخند تشکرآمیزی اون رو ازش گرفت. هری گلوش رو صاف کرد و بدون اینکه دیگه به لویی نگاه کنه پشت میزش نشست.

تبلت رو روشن کرد و پرونده جدیدی باز کرد. مشخصات لویی رو ازش گرفت تا وارد پروندهاش کنه و لویی همه رو جواب داد.

چند دقیقه بعد هری و لویی با هم دست دادن و لویی بعد از تشکر و خداحافظی از هری از مطبش خارج شد.

قبل از اینکه سوار ماشینش بشه نیم نگاهی به ساختمونی که مطب هری توش قرار داشت، انداخت و نفس عمیقی کشید.

می تونست قسم بخوره تا الان به هیچ مردی جوری که به هری جذب شده بود، جذب نشده بود.

حتی رابطههای قبلیش هم فقط در حدی بودن که چشم لویی اونها رو میگرفت و هیچکدوم به اندازه هری جذاب نبودن.

لویی برای هزارمین بار به خودش هشدار داد که هری همسر بثه و این افکار درست نیستن ولی درست چند دقیقه بعد ناخودآگاه تصویر اون مرد که به شدت هات بود پشت پلکهاش جون میگرفت.

پشت چراغ قرمز، لویی سرش رو به فرمون کوبید و هر دو دستش رو دور فرمون محکم قفل کرد. خودش رو درک نمیکرد. اون الان روی همسر دوستش کراش زده بود؟

اوکی ولی وات د فاک؟

-

لویی دستش رو روی گونهاش فشار داد و نالهای کرد. خودش رو روی کاناپه پرت کرد و کیسه آب گرم رو روی لپش گذاشت تا کمی اون درد لعنتی رو کم کنه.

"آی خدا... خدا لعنتت کنه الان چه وقت خراب شدن بود؟ من کلی کار دارم."

غر زد و گردنش رو به کاناپه فشار داد. چشمهاش رو بست و داشت بهخاطر گرمایی که رو صورتش بود و تاثیر آرامبخش، کم کم خوابش میبرد که با زنگ گوشیش از خواب پرید.

از گوشه چشم نگاهش رو به گوشی که سمت راستش رو مبل افتاده بود، داد و با دیدن شماره ناشناس چشمی چرخوند.

کمی روی پهلو خم شد تا بتونه با دست چپ گوشی رو برداره و یه لحظه هم فکر نکرد که میتونه کیسه آب گرم رو با دست چپ نگهداره تا راحتتر با دست راستش گوشی رو برداره.

لویی نمونه بارز یک هنرمند خنگ بود.

با اثر انگشت قفل گوشی رو باز کرد و مسیج رو باز کرد. و ثانیهای بعد این لویی بود که با چشمهای گرد شده به گوشی خیره شده بود و لبهاش از هم باز موندن.

"سلام لویی. هریام .فقط خواستم نوبت فردا رو بهت یادآوری کنم. شب خوبی داشته باشی. میبینمت."

چی؟ هری بهش پیام داده بود؟ یعنی هری به همه بیمارهاش پیام میداد تا نوبتشون رو یادآوری کنه؟ مگه منشی نداشت؟

نگاهی به ساعت کرد و با دیدن ساعت یازده و نیم شب چشمهاش حتی گردتر هم شدن. این موقع شب؟

کمی فکر کرد و بعد با حدس زدن اینکه شاید منشی یادش رفته بهش خبر بده و خود هری این کار رو کرده چشمهاش به حالت عادی برگشتن.

کیسه آب گرم رو فورا رو کاناپه انداخت و دو دستی مشغول تایپ شد.

"سلام هری. ممنون برای یادآوری. شبت بخیر.XD"

پیام رو ارسال کرد و نفس حبس شدهاش رو بیرون فرستاد. چند دقیقه به گوشی زل زد و وقتی جوابی نگرفت آهی کشید.

اون رو روی میز انداخت و وقتی حواسپرتیش از بین رفت درد دندونش رو دوباره حس کرد.

"فاک بهت."

بلند داد زد و بعد از برداشتن کیسه آب گرم به سمت اتاقش رفت. شاید خوابیدن میتونست کمکش کنه درد رو حس نکنه.

-

لویی برای امروز لباس راحتتری انتخاب کرده بود. یک تیشرت سورمهای که یقه کمی گشادی داشت و جین یخی با چند پارگی کوچیک روی قسمت رونهاش.

ادکلن بیشتری به خودش زده بود و اینبار موهاش رو بدون اینکه بالا بزنه اجازه داده بود روی پیشونیش بریزن.

منشی با دیدنش لبخند زد و بعد از سلام کردن بهش دستش رو به سمت اتاق هری گرفت. چه خوب که امروز دقیق سر تایم اومده بود و نیازی نبود من تظر بمونه.

همین که پاش رو داخل اتاق گذاشت با دیدن یونیت ته دلش خالی شد و با صدای هری سرش رو به سمت اون برگردوند.

"سلام لویی. حالت چطوره؟"

لویی لبخندی به دکتر محبوبش زد و به سمتش رفت.

"سلام. خوبم. البته اگه ترسی که از اتفاقات چند دقیقه بعد دارم رو نادیده بگیریم."

هری به شوخی لویی آروم خندید و لویی با خودش فکر کرد یک خنده چقدر میتونه زیبا باشه.

"بشین الان میام."

لویی سر تکون داد و هری به هزار زحمت چشمهاش رو از باسن خوش فرم لویی تو اون جین یخی گرفت.

سرش رو به طرفین تکون داد تا افکار مزاحم رو از خودش برونه ولی وقتی بالای سر لویی رفت و ترقوههاش که اینبار هردوشون کاملا مشخص بودن رو دید، نفسش تو سینه حبس شد.

چه اتفاقی براش افتاده بود؟ نکنه بهخاطر این بود که مدتی میشد سکس نداشته؟ بث سرش گرم کارهای خودش بود و وقت کمی برای هری داشت.

آره آره حتما برای همینه. ولی هری که مرد بی جنبهای نبود. اصلا هری گی نبود که بخواد جذب همجنس خودش بشه.

چرا اینقدر فضا گرم و گیج کننده شده بود؟

لویی که متوجه نگاه خیره هری شده بود تو جاش جابهجا شد و بدون اینکه بخواد به لبهای نیمهباز هری زل زد.

تقصیر خودش نبود که هری بیش از اندازه جذاب بود. واقعا تقصیر خودش نبود که حس میکرد جینش داره اذیتش میکنه.

هری با یک نفس عمیق نگاهش رو از اون ترقوههای لعنتی گرفت و چندبار پلک زد.روی تابوره کنار یونیت نشست و گلوش رو صاف کرد.

"می خوام دهنت رو بی حس کنم باشه؟ از آمپول که نمیترسی؟"

لویی بی حواس سر تکون داد ولی وقتی دست هری با یک آمپول که سوزنش بزرگتر از سوزنهای معمولی آمپول بودن به دهنش نزدیک شد مثل دفعه قبل به مچ هری چنگ زد و اجازه نداد.

چشمهای هری به آبیهای لرزون لویی خیره شدن و بعد از چند ثانیه سکوت با صدای آرومی گفت.

"تو که گفتی نمیترسی."

لویی آهسته پلک زد و بی اراده انگشت شستش رو نوازش وار روی پوست هری کشید.

هری نیم نگاهی به انگشت لویی انداخت و دوباره به لویی خیره شد.

"حواسم نبود. اشتباه گفتم."

هری از بین لبهای خشک شدهاش نفس کشید و لویی بهخاطر برخورد نفس گرم هری به صورتش چشمهاش رو بست.

"حواست کجا بود؟"

با صدای هری چشمهاش باز شدن و تنها چیزی که دید فاصله کمتر شدهای بود که توسط هری ایجاد شده بود.

"پیش تو."

حتی نفهمید چی شد که این غلط رو کرد وقتی به خودش اومد که نگاه هری بین چشمها و لبهاش به حرکت در اومد.

لویی با استرس لب پایینش رو گاز گرفت و خواست توجیه ش کنه که چشمهاش با قرار گرفتن لبهای هری رو لبهاش، گرد شدن.

پلکهای هری روی هم افتاده بودن و لویی بهخاطر فاصله نزدیک بینشون اون رو دوتا دوتا میدید.

لبهای هری به آرومی روی لبهاش میلغزیدن و لویی اونقدر گیج و خنگ شده بود که نفهمه چی داره میشه.

هری بعد از چند ثانیه از لویی فاصله گرفت و به چشمهای مبهوتش نگاه کرد.

"هری؟"

لویی با بهت زمزمه کرد و هری لبش رو گزید. چیکار کرده بود؟ لویی رو بوسیده بود؟ بهخاطر یک جمله لعنتی از خود بیخود شده بود؟

"لویی من... من..."

هری هم زمزمهوار گفت و لویی زبونش رو روی لبهای مرطوبش کشید.

"این اشتباهه."

لویی بعد از اینکه یقه پیراهن مردونه هری رو بین انگشتهاش گرفت، گفت و هری در جواب آروم سر تکون داد.

"آره هست."

لویی چشمهاش رو از دستش که هنوز دور مچ هری قفل بود گرفت و خیره چشمهای اون شد.

کمی چشمهاشون بین چشمهای هم چرخید و بعد لویی یقه هری رو محکمتر گرفت و اون رو به سمت خودش کشید.

لبهاش رو محکم روی لبهای صورتی اون مرد کوبید و برخلاف بوسه چند لحظه پیششون که خیلی آروم بود این یکی از همون اول خیس و کثیف شروع شد.

هری دستش رو روی گونه لویی گذاشت و لویی کمی سرش رو کج کرد تا فضای بیشتری برای تکون دادن لبهاشون روی هم داشته باشن.

لویی دهنش رو باز کرد و اجازه داد زبون هری وارد دهنش بشه. دستش رو از یقه اون جدا کرد و پشت گردنش گذاشت و موهاش رو به بازی گرفت.

هردوی اونها میدونستن کاری که دارن انجام میدن اصلا درست نیست ولی چیزی نبود که بخوان جلوش رو بگیرن.

انگشتهای لویی آروم آروم از دور مچ هری باز شدن و این دستش هم پشت گردن هری برد.

بعد از چند دقیقه که هردو نفس کم آوردن از هم فاصله گرفتن و لویی به چشمهای سبز هری که حالا بهخاطر هوس و شهوت تیرهتر دیده میشدن خیره شد.

نیشخند کوچیکی زد و لبهاش رو لیس زد.

"تو خیلی هاتی استایلز."

هری هم در جواب لبخند کجی بهش زد و لبهاش رو چونه لویی نشستن. بوسید و مک زد و خودش رو به گردن لویی رسوند.

لویی کمی سرش رو به عقب خم کرد تا فضای بیشتری به هری بده و وقتی دندونهای هری تو پوستش فرو رفتن نالهای از بین لبهاش خارج شد.

هری لبخند زد و محکم جایی که گاز گرفته بود رو مکید و مطمئن شد که جوری این کار رو انجام بده که کبودیش تا مدت ها بمونه.

لویی چنگ آرومی به موهای کوتاه هری زد و لبش رو گاز گرفت. رو گردنش حساسیت عجیبی داشت و برخورد زبون گرم هری و دندونهاش به پوست حساسش کمکی برای آروم موندنش نمیکرد.

شلوارش لحظه به لحظه براش تنگتر میشد و ناخودآگاه اسم هری رو ناله کرد.

"آه خدای من هری..."

هری بدون اینکه لبهاش رو از پوست لویی جدا کنه یونیت رو کمی بالاتر کشید و قسمت دیگهای از گردن اون رو بین دندونهاش گرفت.

لبهاش رو پایین برد و روی ترقوه راست لویی نگه داشت. پس این استخون لعنتی که هوش از سر هری میبرد این طعمی بود.

یه مارک هم اونجا به جا گذاشت و سرش رو بالا آورد تا دوباره لویی رو ببوسه.

دستهای لویی روی یقه روپوش سفیدش نشستن و اون رو پایین کشیدن. انگشتهاش تند تند روی دکمههای لباس مرد میچرخید و بهخاطر عجله کردنش و لرزش دستهاش زیاد تو این کار موفق عمل نمیکرد.

"عجله نکن لویی."

هری با خنده کوتاهی گفت و از لویی فاصله گرفت و خودش دکمههاش رو باز کرد. پیراهنش رو از شلوارش بیرون کشید و اون رو کنار روپوش سفیدش روی زمین پرت کرد.

لویی با دیدن بدن برنزه و عضلانی هری آب دهنش رو قورت داد و انگشتهاش رو خیلی آروم روی پوست شکم مرد کشید.

هری کمی بهش مهلت داد تا به خوبی لمسش کنه و بعد چونهاش رو بین انگشتهاش گرفت قبل از اینکه بوسه دیگهای رو شروع کنه.

لویی گاز کوچیکی از لب پایین هری گرفت و ناله بم مرد تو دهن لویی خفه شد.

دستهای هری گوشههای پایینی تیشرت لویی رو گرفتن و لویی با فهمیدن منظورش کمی خودش رو بالا کشید که تیشرتش رو دربیاره.

هری دستهاش رو روی شونههای برهنه لویی گذاشت و فشار آرومی وارد کرد تا کامل دراز بکشه.

چشمهاش بی وقفه روی بدن سفید و بی نقص لویی میچرخید و بدون اینکه دیگه جلوی خودش رو بگیره لبهاش روی سینه لویی نشستن.

هری خودش رو بالا کشید تا روی یونیت بشینه و بدون اینکه از لویی فاصله بگیره پاهاش رو دو طرف بدن نسبتا کوچیکش گذاشت و کاملا روش خیمه زد.

زبونش رو روی نیپل راست لویی کشید و هیس کوچیکی از بین لبهای نیمهباز لویی خارج شد.

زبون هری به طرز آزاردهنده ای به کارش ادامه میداد و دست لویی به کتف هری چنگ زد.

لویی لبش رو گاز گرفت وقتی انگشتهای هری دکمه شلوارش رو باز کردن و زیپش رو باز کردن.

دیک تحریکشدهاش کاملا از زیر باکسر مشخص بود و وقتی یکی از انگشتهای هری بهش خورد لویی بی اراده ناله کوچیکی کرد.

طولی نکشید که شلوار و باکسر لویی کنار لباس هری افتاد و انگشتهای بلند هری بدون اتلاف وقت دور دیک سفت شده لویی پیچیده شدن.

"هری... لعنت بهت..."

لویی لبش رو گزید و وقتی زبون هری روی لبهاش کشیده شد لبش از بین دندونهاش رها شد و زبون هری وارد دهنش شد.

نالههای ریز لویی بهخاطر حرکت آروم دست هری روی دیکش بین بوسههاشون خفه میشد و وقتی هری شستش رو روی سر دیکش که از ترشح پریکام کمی خیس شده بود کشید لویی بلندترین ناله عمرش کرد.

"دوستش داری لویی؟ دوست داری اینجوری لمست میکنم؟"

لویی داشت به خاطر اون حرکت آهسته عقلش رو از دست میداد و هری میپرسید دوستش داره؟ فاک معلوم بود که دوستش داره... لویی عاشقش شده بود.

"هـ... هـری... هری لطفا..."

با صدای گرفته ای ناله کرد و هری لبهاش رو کنار گوش لویی نگه داشت.

"لطفا چی لویی؟ چی میخوای؟"

لاله گوشش رو بین دندونهاش گرفت و بعد از گاز آرومی اون رو مک زد.هر دو دست لویی به شونههای هری چنگ زد و مطمئن بود رد انگشتهاش قراره حداقل یک روز روی اون پوست برنزه باقی بمونه.

"فاک هری... تو رو... تو رو میخوام."

هری کمی حرکت دستش رو تندتر کرد و کمر لویی با لذت از یونیت جدا شد. چندلحظه بعد لویی ناخنهاش رو توی شونه مرد فرو کرد و نالید.

"هری... هری من دارم... دارم..."

صداش با آه بلندی وقتی دست هری ازش جدا شد، قطع شد و با اعتراض ناله ای کرد.

هری از روی لویی بلند شد و کنار یونیت ایستاد. چشمهای خمار لویی حرکاتش رو دنبال کردن. هری شلوار و باکسر خودش رو هم درآورد، بعد پاهای لویی رو گرفت و کمی اون رو روی یونیت به سمت خودش چرخوند.

لویی آرنجهاش رو به کف یونیت چسبوند و کمی خودش رو بالا کشید. مرد بزرگتر از ساق پا تا رون لویی رو بوسید و گاز محکمی از بخش داخلی رون پاش گرفت. بالاخره حیف بود اون قسمت دوست داشتنی و شیرین بدون لاوبایت باقی بمونه.

سر لویی به عقب خم شد و چشمهاش رو بهخاطر درد لذت بخشی که تو پوستش پیچید روی هم فشار داد.

اون لعنتی بدون اینکه بدونه بلد بود چطور لویی رو دیوونه خودش بکنه.

"من اینجا کاندوم و لوب ندارم."

لویی سرش رو صاف کرد و وقتی انگشت اشاره و وسط هری به لبهاش خوردن بی هیچ حرفی لبهاش رو از هم باز کرد و انگشتهای هری وارد دهنش شدن.

هری بهخاطر حرکت ماهرانه زبون لویی روی انگشتهاش هیسی کشید و لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت. اون عوضی تو چشمهاش زل زده بود و داشت انگشتهاش رو ساک میزد.

هری وقتی حس کرد دیگه نمیتونه تحمل کنه انگشتهاش رو از دهن گرم لویی بیرون کشید. یکی از زانوهای لویی رو روی شونه خودش گذاشت و بدون اینکه فرصتی بهش بده هر دو انگشتش رو وارد سوراخ لویی کرد.

لویی بلند آه کشید و با دستش به بازوی هری چنگ زد.هری قیچیوار انگشتهاش رو توی سوراخ لویی حرکت داد تا آمادهاش کنه. ناخنهای لویی تو بازوش فرو رفتن و صدای ضعیف و گرفتهاش گوشهای هری رو پر کرد.

"آمادهام هری... انجامش بده... انجامش بده."

هری انگشتهاش رو بیرون کشید و دیکش رو با دست گرفت. اون رو نزدیک سوراخ لویی نگه داشت و کمی ازش رو آهسته وارد لویی کرد.

نفس لویی تو سینهاش حبس شد و گردنش کاملا به عقب چرخید. هری کمی صبر کرد که لویی بهش عادت کنه و وقتی لویی با صورتی گر گرفته براش سر تکون داد بقیه دیکش هم وارد کرد و لویی محکم لبش رو گاز گرفت.

اون فقط خیلی برای لوییای که خیلی وقت میشد سکس نداشته بزرگ بود. درواقع خیلی خیلی بزرگ.

هری اول آهسته ضربه میزد تا لویی رو به دردش عادت بده و اون هم لذت ببره. حیف بود اگه از همچین سکسی لذت نمیبرد.

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و به هری که موهاش به حالت جذابی توی صورتش ریخته بودن و پوست تنش کمی بهخاطر عرق برق میزد نگاه کرد و ناخودآگاه نالهای بهخاطر اون حجم از جذابیت از دهنش بیرون اومد.

"فاک تو... تو خیلی جذاب... جذاب و بزرگی."

هری لبخند محوی به صدای بریده بریده لویی زد و ضرباتش رو تندتر کرد. زانوی لویی رو کمی کشید که باعث شد لویی کاملا دراز کش بشه و سرش از یونیت آویزون بشه.

بهخاطر ضربات تند و سریع هری، بدن لویی هر از چندگاهی به عقب پرت میشد که هری با کشیدن دوباره زانوش اون رو سرجاش برمیگردوند.

انگشتهای هردو دست لویی به لبه یونیت قفل شده بودن و بهش چنگ میزدن و وقتی دیک هری به پروستاتش خورد ناله بلندی کرد.

"فاک هری... فاک همونجا... فاک."

هری کمرش رو سریعتر عقب و جلو کرد و به صورت عرق کرده لویی خیره موند. اون جذاب کوچولو با گونههای سرخ شده باعث میشد هری بدون ضربه دیگهای بیاد.

"من... من خوبم؟ خوبم هری؟"  
هری باتعجب نگاهش رو به لویی داد و وقتی منظورش رو فهمید نیشخندی روی لبهاش نشست.

"آره لویی. تو فوق العادهای.عالی ای."

لویی بهخاطر چیزی که شنیده بود ناله کرد و چند ثانیه بعد با آه کشداری بدون هیچ لمسی روی شکم هری خالی شد و هری هم بعد از سه ضربه دیگه خودش رو توی سوراخ لویی خالی کرد.

یکی از انگشتهاش رو وارد سوراخ هری کرد که مانع بیرون ریختن کامش بشه و بعد خم شد و لبهاشون رو بهم چسبوند.

قبل از اینکه بوسه رو تموم کنه یکبار لبهای خیس لویی رو لیس زد و بعد ازش فاصله گرفت.  
صورتهاشون تو یک وجب فاصله از هم قرار داشت و نفسهای بی قرار و تندشون به صورتهای همدیگه میخورد.

"این..."

لویی بی نفس گفت و هری براش سر تکون داد. لبخند کوچیکی زد و حرف لویی رو ادامه داد.

"عالی بود."

لویی بی جون لبخندی بهش زد و چشمهاش رو بست. بدنش کوفته بود ولی اونقدر لذت برده بود که نخواد به کوفتگی بدنش فکر کنه.

کوفتگی بدنش و بث... شاید باید وقتی که حالشون جا می اومد دربارهاش حرف میزدن ولی الان... لویی فقط میخواست چشمهاش رو ببنده و از بوسههای ریز هری روی گردنش لذت ببره. همین.

-

"لویی؟ گردنت چی شده؟"

لویی با چشمهای گرد شده به بث که خیره به گردنش بود نگاه کرد و بعد خودش رو بهخاطر حواسپرتیش لعنت کرد. چطور یقهاش کنار رفته بود و نفهمیده بود؟

"خدای من اون لاوبایته؟ دوست پسر پیدا کردی لویی؟ وای وای وای اون کیه؟ اسمش چیه؟ خوشگله؟"

لویی لبخند مضطربی به سوالهای مکرر بث زد و موهاش رو بالا فرستاد. حالا باید چه زری میزد؟ چی باید میگفت؟ خجالت آور بود...

"اممم نه بث... آروم باش."

بعد با استرس خندید و لبهاش رو خیس کرد. آبدهنش رو قورت داد و نفس عمیقی کشید.

"اون... میدونی... فقط... اممممم... وان نایت استند بود... آره آره وان نایت استند بود همین."

شونههای بث به پایین خم شدن و لبهاش بلافاصله آویزون شدن. خواست چیزی بگه که صدای بمی که تو راهرو پیچید بهش این اجازه رو نداد.

"حتما وان نایت استندی خوبی بوده. مگه نه لویی؟"

و لویی که با چشمهای از حدقه بیرون زده به نیشخند رو اعصاب هری خیره شد و قلبش تو سینه از حرکت ایستاد.

اون عوضی دراز لعنتی... به چه حقی بهش تیکه انداخت وقتی اون شخص خودش بوده؟

بث با لبخند سمت هری برگشت و بوسهای روی گونه هری کاشت.

"اومدی؟ تا تو با لویی حرف میزنی من برم برات یه چایی بیارم. راستی به نقاشیهای جدید لویی هم نگاه کن شاید باز از یکیشون خوشت اومد اینبار برای خونهمون خریدی عزیزم."

بعد از تموم شدن حرفش با خنده کوچیکی از اونها فاصله گرفت و لویی بدون اینکه بخواد چپ چپی نثار بث کرد.

هری بدون اینکه نیشخندی رو پاک کنه لب بالاییش رو تو دهنش کشید و با لذت به دست مشت شده لویی خیره موند.

به سمتش رفت و بعد از اینکه جلوش ایستاد دستش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد. لویی بند اومدن نفسش رو حس کرد و مشتش بی اختیار باز شد.

هری لبهاش رو کنار گوش لویی نگهداشت و لویی میتونست قسم بخوره تا ق بل از هری هیچ صدایی به اون جذابی نشنیده بود.

"نظرت درباره یک وان نایت استند دیگه چیه لویی؟"


End file.
